Sunt îndrăgostită de fratele meu vitreg
by anamariaa71
Summary: Sper să va placa


Capitolul I "Şi dacă e mai mult ?"

-Bună , Monica , ce e cu tine ?  
-Cris , cred că...mă îndrăgostesc de fratele meu !  
-Poftim ?  
-Vorbesc serios . Ce fac acum ?

»Tu , din faţa ecranului ! Da, tu...probabil că te întrebi ce e cu frazele de mai sus , nu ?Mă gândeam eu . Numele meu este Monica . Am 16 ani .Sincer , viaţa mea era "imperfectă" până să apară Oliver , fratele meu adoptat .  
La 7 ani , viaţa mea s-a schimbat . Oliver , este fratele meu vitreg ...El are 17 ani .Îl iubesc foarte mult .Totul a început în urmă cu două luni , chiar înaintea terminarii anului şcolar .

»Era o marti însorită de mai .

-Hei , Monica , ce faci ?

-Bine .Ma gândesc la vară ,dar tu ?

-Mă gândesc la cât de bine arată fratele tău fără tricou !

-Cris , nu saliva pe mine !

»Cristina îmi este cea mai apropiată persoană , dar ea nu ştie nimic despre fratele meu . Adică ...că îmi este frate vitreg.

-De ce te porţi aşa,doar e fratele tau !

-Este , dar ...

-Surioară , aici erai ! Vreau să te întreb ceva ...

-Oliver , cred că ar trebui să pui ceva pe tine înainte să se înece Cristina cu saliva , spun eu si încep să râd . Cristina şi Oliver se uitau confuzi unul la altul .

-Ok. Spunele punându-şi tricoul cu " 13 Blake " . E în echipa de sport a şcolii .

-Deci , ce doreai să mă întrebi ?

-Prietenul meu , Rick dă o petrecere , mă gândeam dacă vrei să vii , tu şi Cristina ?

-Rick , adică acel Rick ...spun eu arătând spre băiatul care zâmbea din spatele lui Oliver la vreo

10 m de el mai exact .

-Da, acel Rick .

Rick este prietenul cel mai bun al lui Oliver şi fost tocilar al şcolii până a ieşit împreună cu Selena , diva şcolii .S-au înţeles perfect . Ea avea nevoie de ajutor la matematică şi el avea nevoie de popularitate . Selena şi Rick s-au despărţit chiar de Valentine's Day , iar Rick a fost din ce în ce mai popular de atunci . Acum , toate fetele , cu excepţia mea şi a Cristinei sunt topite după el .

-Păi , bine...presupun că o să fie ok .Ce zici Cristina ?

-Daa...sigur !

» ă.Glumesc. Nu e aşa simplu precum pare . Oliver este fratele meu -vitreg- , dar e fratele meu .

-Cristina !

-Da ?

-Cred că trebuie să-ţi spun ceva .

-Şi anume ?

*Ding

-Trebuie să mergem , avem istorie .

-Dap , penultima oră de istorie .

La liceul noastru, cursurile se termină mai devreme de 12 iunie .Dar venim la şcoală să facem pregătiri pentru următorul an . Dap . Aşa e la noi . În fine.

-Suntem în mai , Cris . Ai răbdare . Cine ştie ce ne mai predă profa ...

-Deci ce ziceai că vrei să-mi spui ?

-Istorie ...ACUM !

»Îmi era frică să-i spun că e fratele meu vitreg , deoarece ar fii crezut că am minţit-o .Nu vreau asta .Dar ea îl cam place . Oricum , după cursuri , am plecat direct la C&amp;A să cumpăr un costumaş drăguţ de pisicuţă pentru petrecerea lui Rick . Am înţeles că era o petrecere cu costume ? Sau costume de baie ?Oricum , mi-am luat şi unul de baie pentru orice eventualitate .

-Bau !

-Aoleu !

-Te-ai speriat , sis ?

-Da , my idiot brother .

-Uuu , fată rea ce eşti .Cu ce te îmbraci la party ?

-Este o petrecere cu costume sau cu costume de baie ?

-N-am voie să spun prea multe , dar costume de baie !

-Ok .Atunci uite -l !

-Wow , arată superb . Puneţi-l !

-Poftim ?

-Pune-l sa vad şi eu .

-Ok ...

»Ei bine aşa a început totul ...

-Ei , ce zici ?

-Arăţi...-tuşind- ok .

-Ok ?!

-Da, ok .

-Ok ?

Mai târziu ...după ce Oliver a mers în camera lui , Crisi a trecut pe la mine .

-Ce vroiai să îmi spui azi ?

-E fratele meu vitreg !  
-Oliver , este ...

-Da,fratele meu vitreg !

-Şi...ăăă...decând ?

-Decând aveam 6 ani .

-Ok.

-Ok ?

-Da,ok .

-Ahhh, nu începe şi tu !

-Ce ?

-Nimic .

-Ok .

-E poveste lunga.

-Cum spui tu . Eu am venit să îţi spun că Rick , e oficial ...

-Oficial ...ce ?

-Iubitul meu !

-POFTIM ?  
-Poate ţi se apleacă .

-Ce-ai zis? Parcă nu-ţi plăcea de el !

-Nu-mi place , dar vreau s-o fac geloasă pe...Selena .

-OMG !

-OMG !

» .  :))

La partyyy ...

-Haideţi să jucăm "învârte sticluţa" .

-Bine .

-Ahh ! Oliver , ce alegi ?

-P-r-o-v-o-c-a-r-e !

-Te provoc să...

»STOP . Înafară de Cristina toţi prietenii lui Oliver ştiau că suntem fraţi vitregi .

-...să o săruţi pe...

»spune Iulia , Sorina, Mădălina...

-...pe Monica .

-Ce ? Dar noi suntem fraţi ! Refuz !

-Sunteţi fraţi vitregi , nu e ca şi cum ar însemna ceva un sărut .

-Bine , bine ! Dar Monica , tu eşti de acord ?

»E doar un joc !Nu , nu sunt de acord .

-Da, normal . E doar...doar un joc ...-oftez

Îşi pune o mână pe faţa mea şi apoi  . 

Toţi : Bravo , putem continua .

-Eu trebuie sa merg până la baie..spun eu ridicându-mă de lângă Oliver şi fugind în baie cu Cristina în spatele uşii .

-Eşti bine ?

-Daa, foarte bine .Um...doar aşteaptă-mă puţin .

-De ce te comporţi aşa , ai zis că e fratele tău vitreg .

-Da , este , dar au trecut 10 ani ...iar acum ,ne-am sărutat !

-Şi ce dacă ?

-Tu te-ai săruta cu Jony ?

-Nu ?! E fratele meu !

-Aşa zic şi eu !

-Dar la mine e diferit , al tău nu e din sânge ! E adoptat .

-Da, care-i faza ? Eu îl iubesc ca pe un frate .

-Şi dacă e mai mult ?

**Capitolul II "Mă ...ce ? "**

Stăteam acolo , în baie cu Cristina lângă mine şi mă gândeam :Dacă are dreptate ? Dacă sunt îndrăgostită de fratele meu ?

-Ar trebui să mergem.

imediat .

Când am ieşit , Oliver se uita ciudat la mine şi am încercat să mă aşez cât mai departe de el.

-Continuăm jocul , acum că divele au venit de la baie ? Spune Rick .

-Da , păi ...defapt eu merg acasă , spun eu zâmbind.

-De ce nu mai stai ?

-Pentru că se face târziu şi nu vreau să fiu obosită mâine la şcoală .

-Cum vrei , Oliver , tu mai rămâi , nu ?

-O să plec şi eu . E sora mea ,nu pot s-o las singură .

-Merg eu cu ea , Oliver .

-Ok, ne vedem diseară , surioară !

Am făcut semn şi am ieşit afară .

-Eşti bine ?

-Nu chiar .Nu mă simt deloc bine . Oricum mulţumesc că vii cu mine .

-Te iubesc ca pe o soră pe care nu mi-o doresc .

-Nu ştiu daca să iau asta ca pe o insultă sau ca pe un compliment .

-E un compliment.

Am început amândouă să râdem .

-Vrei să mergem la mine să şi să stai peste noapte ? Întreabă ea

-Sigur , îi răspund eu .

Am ajuns acasă , Oliver rămăsese la petrecerea lui Rick .

-Vrei ciocolată ? Întreabă Cris zâmbind .

-Desigur .

Ne uitam la poze vechi cu mine , ea şi Oliver .

-Uite , aici ce drăguţe eram ! Arătând spre o poză cu mine şi ea în piscină la 11 ani .

-Da , dar uite ce faţă avea Oliver , îi spun eu arătând spre poza cu cu el la piscină ud leoarcă .

-Ce amintiri ! Oftă Cris .

-Vrei să mergem la piscină ? N-am apucat să îmi prezint costumul .

-Acum ?

-Da , acum !

-Ok !

Am mers la piscină şi ne stropeam cu apă .După o oră , am ieşit şi l-am zărit pe Oliver în bucătărie .

-Monica , vreau să vorbesc cu tine !

-Oliver , nu e nimic de discutat ! A fost doar un sărut ! Spun eu încercând să zâmbesc .

-Presupun că ai dreptate .

-Poate să rămân aici peste noapte ?

-Da, dar mâine nu uita că trebuie să...

-...merg la şcoală ? Cu Cristina aici , nu cred că exista o problemă .

-Bine , bine . Eu plec ! Noapte Bună , Monica ,Cristina !

-Noapte Bună !

Eu mă aşez pe scaun şi Cristina vine lângă mine .

-Pentru tine a fost mai mult decât un sărut , nu ?

Rămân uitându-mă la prietena mea timp de câteva secunde , după care ea continuă.

-Monica , eu cred că te îndrăgosteşti de Oliver !

-Mă ...ce ?

**Capitolul III – "Simte la fel ? "**

-M-ai auzit , Monica ! Am văzut multe cazuri în care te poţi îndrăgosti de fratele vitreg !

-Cristina , tu te auzi ?

-Normal că mă aud . Gâdeşte-te , nici mama ta , nici tatăl tău nu au ADN-ul lui .

-Aşa e.E adoptat de mama .

-Vezi ?

-Ce ar trebui să văd ?

-Eşti imposibilă !

-Impossible ! Impossible...

-Taci ! Am o idee. Descrie-l pe Oliver !

-Ochii lui albaştrii patrunzători , părul lui blond şi rebel , abdomenul lui bine conturat şi buzele perfecte .

-Ok , bătăile inimii tale sunt din ce mai agitate, ştii ?

-Nu ! Nu ştiu ! Vreau să...să dorm !

-Mergi in camera de oaspeţi,spune mama Cristinei care coborâse să-mi spună că era gata patul .

În dimineaţa următoare, soare strălucea pe fereastră .

-Eşti gata ?

-Pentru ?

-Fratele tău m-a sunat la 6 :30 să-ţi reamintesc că avem şcoală .

-Ok , mulţumesc ! Azi , după ore rămâne să mergem la doctor, da ?

-Tu chiar vrei să mergi la psiholog din cauza unui sărut ?

Nu i-am mai răspuns , m-am dat jos din pat , m-am schimbat şi m-am dus acasă , care era exact lângă casa Cristinei .

Oliver se uita ciudat la mine , aşa că i-am zis :

-Trebuie să vorbim !

-Despre ce ?

-Despre sărut .

-Ai spus că n-a contat !

-Ei bine , am ajuns la concluzia că da !

Înainte să poată spună ceva , Diana (Daiana) sună la uşă , o vedeam prin camera de supraveghere .

-Deschid eu , spun dezamăgită .

-Bună , Moni ! Spune blonda de la uşa .

-Ahm...bună !Oliver , te caută ...Diana !

Oliver P.O.V

Am venit la uşa şi am invitat-o înăuntru .

-Diana , ce cauţi aici ?

-Maşina mea s-a oprit exact la tine în faţa casei , aşa că am venit aici .

-De ce ? Există taxi , metrou , autobuz ?!

-Hmm...ştii tu de ce ,spune blonda din faţa mea , apucându-ma de cămaşă .

-Am...nu ştiu , spun eu îndepărtându-mă.

-Ok ,îţi aduc eu aminte ? Spune ea sărutându-mă , dar mă retrag rapid şi o împing afară.

-Diana pleacă ! Monica e dincolo şi nu am nevoie de prostiile tale !

-Surioara ta mai mică , care-i treaba cu ea?

-O iubesc !

Stau puţin pe gânduri , dar apoi îmi revin şi închid uşa .

-Să nu mai vii aici !

Mă întorc în bucătărie , dar n-o mai văd pe Monica .Sărutul ăla m-a derutat şi pe mine , dar suntem fraţi .

Monica P.O.V

Am plecat la şcoală , iar Cristina mă tot zăpăcea să-i spun adevărul despre sarut .

-Da, poate că sunt îndrăgostită , dar de unde pot să fiu sigura , vezi de asta vreau să merg să vorbesc cu specialist .Ca să găsim o rezolvare .

În ora de sport ...

Eram pe holul şcolii , cu mp3player-ul meu dat la maximum şi simt o mână rece pe umăr.Mă întorc şi mă simt trântită de dulapul 12 .

-Oliver , ce te-a apucat ?

-Nimic , doar că vreau să vorbim . Ce vroiai să-mi spui despre sărut azi ?

-Nimic , chiar nu contează .

-Ei bine , află că pentru mine a...

Oliver este întrerupt de antrenorul Gillies , care ne fulgera pe amândoi .

-În sală , acum !

Cam aşa s-a desfăşurat o lună până când , am ajuns să discut cu psihologul .

-Deci , domişoară Monica ...spuneţi-mi ce se întâmplă când vreţi să discutaţi despre acel "sărut" .

-Mă emoţionez şi el la fel . Ajungem să râdem amândoi şi apoi apare şi Diana , fosta lui iubită .

-Diana , el o mai iubeşte ?

-Nu a iubit-o niciodată . Era puţin beat în seara în care s-au cunoscut şi acum ea se ţine după el .

-Dumneavoastră , aţi simţit ceva pentru Oliver ?  
-La ce vă referiţi ?

-Sărutul ...ce aţi simţit ?

-Multe , dar a fost prea scurt .

După discuţia cu psihologul , am mers direct acasă şi m-am aşezat în pat holbându-mă la posterul meu cu Justin Timberlake .

-De ce nu mă pot căsători cu tine ?

_Câteva minute mai târziu , am adormit ._

_Am visat ceva straniu . Eram în cadă şi Oliver a venit în costum şi m-a sărutat lung ._

_-Oliver ?!_

Tocmai când să mai spună şi el ceva , mi-a sunat telefonul .

-Ce mai e acum ? Spun eu repezindu-mă la telefon .

-Sunt eu, surioară , vreau să vorbim !

-Unde eşti , Oliver ?

-Sunt la Richie Restaurant . Vreau să vorbim , poţi veni ?

-Sigur , dar o să dureze ceva .

-Nu-i nimic . Grăbeşte-te !

M-am dat jos din pat , am înjurat puţin dulapul care nu se mai deschidea şi m-am îmbrăcat .

-Te aşteptam ! Spune Oliver .

_-Despre ce vrei să vorbim ?_

_-Despre sărut . Te-ai purtat foarte ciuat de atunci ._

_-Oliver , eu ...ştiu că va suna ciudat , dar cred că...că simt ceva mai mult decât iubirea de soră-frate ._

_-Despre asta era ? Te îndrăgosteşti de mine ?_

_-Ce ?! Nuu..._

Noroc că era doar imaginaţia mea .

-Despre ce ziceai că vrei să vorbeşti cu mine ?

-Vreau să-ţi spun că mâine voi pleca în Anglia .

-Poftim ?! Nu pot rămâne singură , dacă nu's majoră !

-Ştiu , de aceea m-am gândit să rămâi cu Cristina zilele astea .

-Cât vei fii plecat ?

-O lună .

-Dar atâta mai este până se termină şcoala .

-Ştiu , spune el sărutându-mă pe obraz . Dar trebuie să ajung în Anglia pentru că tata este acolo .

-Adică tatăl meu ?

ăl **nostru.**

-Şi de ce te cheamă pe tine ? După 10 ani ?

-Pentru că...a spus că e frică să vorbească cu tine .

-Oliver,tu îmi ascunzi ceva ?

-Nu , sigur că nu.

-Când pleci ?

-Mâine de dimineaţă .

-Oliver ...spun eu cu lacrimiîn ochi .

-Ce este ? De ce eşti supărată ?!

-Nu sunt . Trebuie să vorbim despre ceva înainte sa pleci , dar te rog să vii cu mine acasă .

-Ok .

Am plecat spre casă şi ne-am aşezat în living .

-Spune-mi ceva , dar sincer .

-Despre ce e vorba ?

-Despre sărutul acela ...

-Ai zis că nu a însemnat nimic .

-Pentru tine a însemnat ?

-Hei , ascultă-mă...eu te iubesc , dar o dată ce familia noastră a decis ca noi să fim fraţi vitregi , nu ştiu ...

-Ok , am înţeles . Dar să ştii că acum că mama a murit şi tata e plecat, suntem pe cont propriu , tata nu a semnat pentru actul de adopţie .

-Ce ?!

-Da...mama zicea că actul e valabil doar dacă ambii părinţi sau tutorele semnează , în cazul nostru ei erau încă împreună , iar atunci când trebuiau să semneze tata nu a semnat . Practic , nu exista nicio relaţie între noi , decât din partea mamei .

-Adică suntem vitregi doar din tată ?

-Dap .

-Şi tu acum îmi spui ?

-Scuze ?! Am aflat şi eu...

-De la ...

-De la psihologul meu , mi-a citit certificatul şi actul tău de adopţie , iar apoi am descoperit asta că tata n-a semnat .

-Să lăsăm asta deoparte . Tu ai simţit ceva când ne-am sărutat ?

-Mie frică că dacă voi spune da, tu nu o să zici nimic . Aşa că întrebarea rămâne ...tu ai simţit ceva ?

-Îmi răspunzi cu altă întrebare ?

-Da .La fel ca tine .

-Deci da sau nu ?

Nu am auzit nimic, am simţit buzele calde ale lui Oliver sărutându-mă pe frunte,iar apoi un şoptit : De ce crezi că am acceptat provocarea ?

-Dar asta nu schimbă faptul că pleci ,nu ?

-Îmi pare rău .

Capitolul III – Partea a doua

_O lună . O lună singură acasă . O lună în care îmi pot face o grămadă de planuri .Să-mi fac înfârşit un iubit. Nu .Eu încă sunt legată de acel sărut .Cristina mă încurajează să-i spun fratelui meu ce simt , dar acum el pleacă , sigur va găsi pe altcineva . Daiana l-a iubit foarte mult , dar apoi a intervenit Charlie , băiatul rău şi bogat care a drogato şi a făcut-o să îl iubească pe el . Gia , a doua prietenă a lui Oliver nu l-a iubit cum a iubit-o el ._

Asta scriu de ore întregi în jurnal întreruptă de câteva lacrimi .Luna plină a răsărit şi uneori mă gândesc cum ar fii să aflu că sunt vampir sau vrăjitoare . Ceva să mă ajute să uit de tot ce e greu .

-Eşti bine ? Te văd abătută ! Spune Oliver întinzându-mi un pahar cu apă .

-Cred că îţi dai seama că-mi va fi dor de tine cât vei fi plecat .

-Ştiu , scumpa mea soră ,dar o lună nu-i mare chestie . Poate tata va veni aici sau ne va chema la el să ne mutăm acolo .

-Nu ! Nu voi sta în casa unde a murit mama ! Abia am trecut peste şocul acela.

Oliver m-a strâns în braţe şi apo m-a învelit cu pătura.

-Mâine voi pleca devreme .Ai grijă ce faci la şcoală .Mama Cristinei mă va ţine la curent . E ultima săptămână de şcoală .

-Bine , frăţioare ! Spun eu şi sting veioza.

Am adormit şi când m-am trezit , afară ploua . Privesc ceasul în formă de inimă şi văd 03:30 .Nu pot să dorm pe furtuna asta .Merg în sufragerie .

-Monica, de ce eşti trează ?

-Furtuna ,ma deranjează .

-Ok , vino la mine în cameră , eu merg să îmi pregătesc bagajul .

-Deja pleci

-Da .Noapte Bună !

-Noapte Bună !

Ploaia nu s-a oprit însă am reuşit să adorm . E ultima săptămână de şcoală , dar eu şi Cristina ne-am gândit să le facem câteva farse profesorilor .

La şcoală...

Daiana , tipa de care vă povesteam , încă vine să-l viziteze pe Oliver la noi în liceu ,insă azi Oliver a plecat şi ea o să vină degeaba .Daiana are părul brunet , ochii căprui şi corpul , ei bine , unul pe care celelalte fete îl invidiază .

-Hei , pitico ! Spune Cristina deschizându-şi dulapul .

-Hei , Cris .

-Ce mai face dragostea secretă ?

-Umm ?Poftim ?

-Oliver , unde e ?

-În drum spre Londra , va sta acolo restul lunii .

-Biiine , atunci e timpul să îţi găseşti pe cineva .

-Nu cred că vreau .N-am apucat să discut cu el despre asta .

-Nici nu o să o faci ! Haide , John ne aşteaptă .

-John ?!

-John...proful de sport .

-A venit la noi la şcoală , dar credeam că s-a mutat la East High !

-Nuu , s-a întors aici .

-Dar el are ...

-Stiu , deci ?!

-Bine , bine . Haide la sport , spun eu închizând uşa dulapului si observ că din dulapul lui Oliver iese o bucată de hârtie .

-Stai puţin ! Am uitat să iau lucrurile lui Oliver să le duc acasă .

-Bine , te aştept la vestiare .

Era o scrisoare de la Debra .Hmm...cine-o fii ?

"_Dragă Oliver , Mă tot gândesc dacă am făcut ta nu merită asta . Ea te iubeşte si sunt sigură că suferă acum că pleci .Rămâi cu ea pentru că eu nu mai vreau să destram încă o familie . Tatăl ei , Alexandru Mikaelson te aşteaptă unde am stabilit . Te iubesc şi să nu uiţi asta , eu nu te-am abandonat pentru că nu vroiam un copil ci pentru că nu aveam condiţii să te cresc. "_

_-_Debra este mama lui naturală ? Unde trebuiau să se întâlnească ?

-În parcu central , spune Daiana din spatele meu.

-Tu ce cauţi aici ?

-Am venit să vorbesc cu Oliver .Dar el a plecat . Am venit aici cât erai tu la istorie , dar când am ajuns o femeie , Debra Hale a venit şi mi-a spus să-i dau aceea scrisoare fratelui tău .Eu am lăsat-o în dulapul lui .

-La ce oră a spus ?

-La 18 :20 . Ce vrei să faci ?

-Să aflu despre familia lui .

-Ok ...eu plec .

Câteva ore mai târziu , le făceam farse profesorilor .Ştiam că o s-o păţim , dar ne-am gândit să terminăm clasa a X-a râzând .Rick şi Cristina s-au despărţit , nici măcar nu se plăceau .

-Hei , Monica ! Spune Rick punându-şi mâinile pe talia mea .

-Hmm...ce vrei Rick ?

-Vreau să te întreb ...ai vrea să ieşi cu mine la un suc , după ore ?

-Vrei să mă foloseşti ca pe Cris ?

-Nup . E doar un suc amical .

-Fie , dar să nu încerci vreo mişcare că o să ţi-o iei rău !

Capitolul IV – După o săptămână

Cum a fost la întâlnire ? Ei bine , în aceea zi minunată a început să plouă . Am mers la The Shadows , un fel de cinematograf şi teatru în acelaşi timp ...ne-am uitat la John Carter în 3D . Rick a încercat de vreo două ori să mă sărute , dar o dată l-a întrerupt o bătrânică care dorea doar să coboare şi noi stăteam în dreptul scărilor , iar a doua oară l-a întrerupt telefonul meu . După o săptămână în care s-a chinuit cu flori şi declaraţii , am inspirat adânc şi am acceptat să fiu iubita lui .Iată-mă în camera lui Rick . Încă nu ne-am sărutat , pentru că de câte ori mă apropii de buzele lui , văd imagini cu Oliver .

-Spune-mi , de ce mă respingi ? Suntem împreună acum .

-Îmi pare rău Rick , doar că eu ...sunt puţin confuză .

-Din ce cauză ? Spune el apropiindu-se uşor de faţa mea .

-Nu ştiu .

-Atunci ,mai întreb o dată ...de ce nu vrei să mă săruţi ?

. /tumblr_m7dutjsYms1qk00pto1_ 

-Mai întâi am şi eu o întrebare ...

-Nu poţi răspunde cu altă intrebare la o întrebare !

-Ba uite că pot ! Deci , tu eşti sigur că pe mine mă vrei ? Sau mă foloseşti pentru a ajunge la cu...adică la Selena ?

-Te iubesc cu adevărat ! Spune el sărutându-mi obrazul .

-Atunci dovedeşte-mi că nu ma vrei doar pentru sex !

-OK , îţi voi dovedi ! Acum putem să ne sărutăm ? Spune el făcând ochi de căţeluş .

-Lasă-mă să îmi pun ordine în gânduri .

-Fie ! Dar eu tot te iubesc ! Spune el sărutându-mi mâna şi eu mă ridic să plec .

-Ne vedem mâine . Oliver va ajune acasă şi trebuie să merg la aeroport .

-Oliver nu venea după două luni ?

-Da , dar tatăl meu a hotărât să se mute aici cu noi .

-Ok , voi merge cu tine .

-Rick...spun eu puţin emoţionată .

-Monica ? Ce este ?

-Eu te ..., dar sunt întreruptă de alarma de incendiu .

-IEŞIŢI ACUM ! NU ESTE UN EXERCIŢIU ! Strigă doamna Winkies .

Blocul unde stătea Rick era format din 4 etaje . La subsol erau gemenele Clark : Lucinda şi Greta .La parter erau familia Benet cu fetiţa lor , Mara şi fratele ei Jack . La primul etaj stau Rick , doamna Winkies şi proprietarul domnul Florin Ristei .Da , ei bine restul etajelor erau populate de adolescenţi care erau la liceu sau facultate şi nu aveau unde să stea .Toată lumea a ieşit din clădire , incendiul era la etajul patru .

-Este toată lumea teafără ? Întreabă domnul Ristei .

-Da ! Strigă mulţimea de oameni .

-A mai rămas cineva în clădire ?

-Johna şi Daniela încă sunt prinse la etajul trei ! Strigă Hanna , una din gemenele Clark .

-Ok , pompierii vor veni într-o clipă.Până atunci , luaţi de la subsol , câte două pături şi două perne de persoană şi pentru copii cei care aveţi . Vom sta la subsol .

-Monica ? Spune Rick .

-Da ?!

-Pot să rămân la tine peste noapte ?

-Bineînţeles ! Mergem acum ? Se face târziu .

-Da...

Dintr-o dată a început să plouă .

-Ce frumos e afară !

-Îţi place ploaia ? Întreb eu uimită .

-Da, mă linişteste .

-Tu locuieşti singur ?

-Da, mama e plecată în New York , iar tata nu are voie să mă viziteze deoarece mama are custodia completă . Eu mă mai duc din când în când la casa lui tata de vacantă deoarece mă lasă acolo .

-Şi mama ta chiar nu stă cu tine? De obicei ,când iei custodia trebuie să ai grijă de copil .

-E foarte complicat .Dar la tine ?

-Eu şi Oliver locuim cu bunica Jessie .

-Aha ...dar Oliver e adoptat , nu ?

-Da...

-Şi tatăl tău îl vrea pe Oliver deşi nu e rudă cu el ?

-Aha... el a fost preferatul tatei până mama a murit .

-Îmi pare rău !

-Nu-i nimic . A fost demult ...

Rick s-a apropiat de mine şi m-a sărutat .

. /1f2e7633966e71398439b7056a9317ec/tumblr_muzicwrKuN1schoh8o1_ 

-Rodriguez , am să te omor cândva ! Spun eu uitându-mă în ochii lui .

-De ce ? Doar suntem împreună .

-Pentru că...e complicat .

-Spune-mi te rog că nu eşti îndrăgostită de Oliver !?

-Nuuuu...

-Monica ?

-...da?A fost ceva întâmplător...la party-ul tău când ne-am sărutat .

-Eu...

-Haide mai bine să mergem . Plouă foarte tare ! Spun eu sărutându-l încă o dată .

-Mikaelson ! Strigă o voce de bărbat .

-Tata ?

-Micuţa mea , ce faci ?

-Tata , ce ...cum ...dar...

-Am ajuns mai devreme .

-Şi Oliver ?

-Vine imediat .

-Ok .Oh , el e Rick Rodriguez , este iubitul meu !

-Mă bucur să te cunosc , tinere .

-Domnule Mikaelson ...

-Te rog , spune-mi Kevin .

-Domnule Kevin ...

-Bine , puştiule ...spune-mi cum vrei .

-Mă scuzaţi...spun eu intervenind ...

-Monica...când te-am văzut ultima oară , înainte să plec să predau la şcoala militară...nu stiam că ..."acel Rick" este atât de chipes ,spune el soptind .

-TATĂ ! Spune Oliver din spatele tatei .

-Dap !

-Nu o face să se simtă prost . Rick , ce faci ?

-Păi , în blocul meu e foc...a luat foc etajul patru şi trei .

-Poţi rămâne la noi .Cred că pe Monica nu o s-o deranjze, spune tata .

-Desigur , dacă nu deranjez .

-Sigur că nu!

Intrăm in casă si eu merg cu Rick în camera mea .

-Deci ...

-Deci , vrei să vorbim despre sărut ?

-Ascultă , Rick ...

-Nu , tu ascultă-mă pe mine , mă întrerupe el ...eu te iubesc , mult .Vreau să fiu cu tine...

-D-da ?

-Da ! Nu am de gând să las pe cineva sau ceva să te rănească !

-Oh, Rick ...

-Te iubesc !

-Pentru că sunt frumoasă ?

-Eşti frumoasă pentru că te iubesc !  . /_cb20111121141825/victorious/images/9/9b/Tumblr_lqdldri7PH1qkmuwco1_ 

Capitolul V - Ea simte ceva , dar el ?

Dimineaţa...

-Hei porumbeilor , aveţi de gând să coborâţi la masă ?

-Mhm...scuze Oliver !

-Nu-i nimic, acum treceţi la masă petru că tata aşteaptă .

-Du-te Rick, cobor şi eu imediat !Oliver , pot vorbi cu tine o clipă ?

-Ok. Spune-mi ce s-a întâmplat ?

-Nu mai pot să neg Oliver , te...iubesc ! Şi sunt foarte sigură de sentimentele mele faţă de tine .

-Şi eu te iubesc ,dar...acum tu eşti cu Rick ...şi...

-Rick ...da,dar eu nu-l iubesc...!Am fost îndrăgostită de el ,acum sunt cu el pentu că mi-ai zis că nu avem nici o şansă !

-Monica, eu nu ştiu ...cum să-ţi spun , dar...

-Nu-i nevoie de explicaţii . Rick pleacă în Florida la sora lui .O să se întoarcă peste 3 ani , asta ştiai ?

-Nu .

-Din cauza asta sunt cu el,să simtă că cineva ţine la el şi aici .Pentru că e hotărât să plece definitiv acolo .

-Îmi...

-Nu ,taci .Diseară Rick se duce acasă .Va pleca mâine dimineaţă .Spune-i tatei că merg la Rick .Nu o să stau aici .

-Adevărul este că ...nu vreau să fim împreună pentru că eu sunt cu Nicole Monroe .

-Cine ?

-Este fata cu care tatăl tău vrea să mă căsătoresc .

-Cum adică ? O nuntă aranjată ?

-Mhm ...familia ei este foarte ...bogată .EU i-am zis deja că nu îmi place de ea şi că nu accept , dar tatăl tău e foarte strict .A spus că ori eu , ori tu cu Alejandro ,iar acum că tu eşti cu Rick ...el nu te va obliga să te căsătoreşti cu Alejandro.

-Bine , acum sunt confuză.

-Nu fi .Mergi liniştită cu Rick . Ştiu că totuşi simţi ceva pentru el .Te-am auzit aseară spunându-i că-l iubeşti !

...

Oliver P.D.V.

Ştiu că Monica vrea să-i spun că voi renunţa la Nicole , dar nu pot .Plus, că ea se va duce acasă la Rick , dar ea nu ştie că Rick deja a avut o aventură cu Cristina .Nu erau împreună atunci , dar el încerca să o aducă la el în pat si pe Monica . De asta mi-e cel mai frică...că va suferi din cauza lui .

-Uuu..clătite ! Mulţumesc tată !

-Deci , Rick ...

-Tată , te rog nu îl interoga pe Rick ! Eu şi el nu am făcut nimic !

-Dar in viitor ?

-Hmm ?

-Ai sentimente serioase ?

-Desigur , eu o iubesc foarte mult pe Monica .

-Foarte bine . Monica, Oliver putem vorbi puţin ?

-Desigur , scuză-ne Rick, îi spun eu lui Rick , iar el se uită încruntat la mine şi zâmbind la Monica .

„Ştiu că nu ar trebui să fiu gelos , dar de data asta sunt . Recunosc. Sunt îndrăgostit de sora mea vitregă .Urăsc faptul că nu putem fi împreună , deoarece practic suntem fraţi , dar nu-i pot spune tatălui nostru asta ."

-Copii , peste 3 zile plecăm în Anglia .

-Ce ? De ce ?

-Pentru că , eu nu mai pot veni în ţară .Ăsta e ultimul an, pentru că mi-am făcut acte acolo . E ca şi cum aş vrea să plec de la mine din ţară .

-Dar tată , asta e tara noastră ! Aici sunt prietenii şi ...Oliver , tu ştiai ?

-Nu surioară , acum am aflat şi eu .

-Eu nu vreau să plec !

-Foarte bine ! Atunci...Oliver ?

-Îmi pare rău tata , nu vreau să o las pe Monica singură .

-Ok , atunci mă voi muta eu aici , cu voi definitiv .

-Nu , tu trebuie să continui munca în Anglia . Ascultă-ne , te vom vizita în fiecare an !

„După conversaţia cu tata , Monica a mers în camera ei cu Rick . Am luat telefonul şi am apelat-o pe Nicole ."

-Oliver ?

-Bună Nicole !

-Hei , ce-i cu tine ? E vorba de Monica ?

-Off, Nicole , dacă ai şti ! Nu , nu este despre ea .

-Atunci te-ai hotărât să ieşi din casă? Dar e aproape miezul nopţii .

-Ahm...voiam doar să te invit la un film mâine după masă .

-Sună bine !

-Vin să te iau la 17:30 .

-Noapte bună !

„Am închis ochii si pentru câteva momente , mă simţeam mult mai bine .Am auzit uşa sufrageriei trântindu-se , semn că cei doi au plecat către aparatamentul lui Rick ."

Monica P.D.V .

„Ştiu că lui Oliver i-am zis că sunt cu Rick doar pentru că el pleacă în Florida , dar nu era adevărat .Sora lui vine din Florida ."

-Hei, iubire , eşti bine ?

-Mmm ?

-Te văd puţin preocupată .

-Tata vrea să mergem cu el peste 3 zile în Anglia .

-Şi ? E o oportunitate excelentă .

-Dar aici sunt prietenii mei , tu ...

-Hei ! Voi veni să te vizitez.

-Nu e nevoie , deja am stabilit că rămânem aici . ..dar şi tata din păcate .

-Cum adică ?

-Păi , el îl obligă pe Oliver să se căsătoarească cu Nicole Monroe , deoarece este foarte bogată .

-Şi a acceptat pur şi simplu.

-Rick, era ori el ..ori eu .Nu vreau să trăiesc cu cineva pe care nici măcar nu-l iubesc .

-Atunci de ce eşti cu mine ?

-Pentru că pe tine te iubesc .

„Imediat îi simt buzele lui Rick peste ale mele .Mâna lui se plimba pe spatele meu în timp ce eu îi ciufuleam părul . E lună plină , îmi zic în gând în timp ce îl las pe Rick să-mi deschidă rochia .Dar , cum nu suntem într-un film din acela siropos ..."

-Rick ...spun eu suflând greu şi îndepărtându-mă de el .

-Ce este ?

„Nu am mai stat să răspund , am ieşit din cameră şi am intrat în baie ."

-Bine Monica, trebuie să-ţi revi ! O noapte de dragoste înseamnă ceva .Nu trebuie să se bazeze doar pe sentimente evident , dar nu vreau să ...se întâmple aşa . ! îmi spun în timp ce arunc cu apă pe faţă.Ies din baie şi mă aşez pe patul lui Rick ."

-Te simţi bine ?

-Da, perfect .

-Atunci de ce m-ai oprit .

-Pentru că...vreau să-mi dovedeşti că meriţi asta .Nu vreau să mă adaugi la colecţia ta de v...

„Mă întrerupe cu un sărut şi se aseaza peste mine rupând sărutul ."

-Îţi place să mă enervezi , nu ? Spun eu în timp ce el mă sărută pe gât şi pe piept .

-Îmi placi tu ! Vreau să fim împreună , să ne căsătorim şi să avem mulţi copii !

-Nebunule , am doar 17 ani !

-Ştiu , tocmai de aceea vreau sa-mi promiţi ceva ?

-Să te las deasupra ? Îl întreb eu râzând .

-Mrr ...nu chiar .Vreau să-mi promiţi că-i spui lui Oliver adevărul , ok ?

-Despre ce e vorba ?

-Că eşti îndrăgostită de el.

-Dar...

-Şşşş...si eu am iubit-o foarte mult pe Selena foarte mult , până să ne despărţim , apoi pe Cristina , dar ea era foarte ...

-Foarte ? Foarte cum ?

-Cristina era foarte distantă .

-Pentru că ştia că o foloseşti ca să o faci pe Selena geloasă .

-Ei bine , asta crezi şi tu acum despre mine , aşa-i ?

-Nu , sigur că nu !

„Ne sărutăm şi devine tot mai intens , apoi simt fermoarul de la rochie desfăcându-se si la fel si încheietoarea de la sutien . Tipul ăsta e nebun ! „

-Chiar vrei asta ? Întreb eu privindu-l în ochi .

-Dacă eşti si tu pregătită , desigur...nu vreau să te forţez .

-Rick...

„Nu ne-am mai zis nimic . Am rămas amândoi în lenjerie şi am continuat săruturile,dar soneria s-a auzit dintr-o dată ."

-Stai aici,merg sa deschid eu , îmi spune Rick punându-şi pantalonii si un tricou .

-Haide, rămâi aici ! Nimeni nu vine la ora asta...

-Ştiu , dar vreau să văd cine este .

„L-am auzit pe Rick deschizând uşa. O voce groasă se auzea prin hol , am înţeles că era vorba despre niste trasporturi . Am închis ochii şi mă gândeam la tot ce s-a întâmplat zilele astea .Îi simt mâna lui Rick şi apoi buzele în apropierea gâtului ."

-Ce era aşa de important , Rick ?

-Nimic . Mâine îmi vine un televizor nou prin poştă ..e trimis de sora mea .

-Ok , păi , e foarte târziu , ar cam trebui să merg acasă.

-Nu vrei să rămâi aici ?

Oliver P.D.V

A doua zi dimineaţă ...

-Bună dimineaţa , surioară ! Spun eu în timp ce îi ciufulesc părul Monicăi .Tata , stătea la celălalt capăt al mesei .

-Copii , am stat si m-am gândit .V-aţi întrebat vreodată cum ar fi fost , daca nu eraţi fraţi vitregi ?

„Eu şi Monica ne-am uitat unul la altul, apoi în părţi diferite ruşinaţi de situaţie ."

-Ăhm.

-Azi am întâlnire cu Nicole , când am terminat propoziţia , am auzit-o pe Monica tusind .

-Foarte bine , mă bucur că începeţi să vă înţelegeţi .Monica , cum ai petrecut noaptea ?

-Am dormit binişor .

-Şi , tu şi Rick ?

-Ahem ! Exclam eu privind-o pe Monica deranjată de intrebare .

-Ce e cu el ?

-Ai dormit la el azi-noapte ?

-Nu , am ajuns acasă la 1:00 .Nu ne-am culcat împreună dacă asta insinuezi , tată !

-Ei , ei ! Vreau doar să te protejezi , bine ?

-Eu am plecat ! Am meci de football .

**Capitolul VI-Nicole sau Monica || Rick sau Oliver**

Uneori este foarte greu să te decizi pe care drum să o iei .În cazul Monicăi şi al lui Oliver, ei au ales drumul cu ei să paveze drumul până să ajungă la prăpastie ?

-Rick !

Monica bate în uşa cu putere.

-Rick !

-Vin acum !

-Rick , poţi să-mi spui şi mie ce înseamnă asta ? Spune Monica întinzându-i un ziar .

-Este un ziar , spuse el relaxat .

-Nu la asta ma refer . Mi-ai spus că mă iubesti şi că nu mă foloseşti şi tu ce faci ?

-Oh, despre asta era vorba ?

-Da, cine e tipa asta ?

-Este Nicole .

-Nicole ?

-Ce ? Vă cunoaşteţi ?

-Este iubita fratelui meu !

-Mda şi este şi cea mai bogată creatoare de modă pentru adolescenţi .

-Ok , mulţumesc pentru informaţii ! De ce te sărutai cu ea ?

-Nu ne-am sărutat ...erau mulţi paparazzi şi trebuia să ne ascundem cumva feţele ,dar se pare că ne-au recunoscut . Eşti geloasă ?

-Nu , sunt idioata . Îmi cer scuze …

-Nu-i nimic , spuse Rick sărutând-o şi apuncându-i soldurile o trage pe pat .

-Rick ,ce-ai de gând să faci cu Selena ?

-Nu ştiu, Monica. E complicat . Am iubit-o ,dar m-am tot gândit si nu am meritat-o. Nici pe tine nu te merit …

-Ce vrei să spui ?

-Vreau să spun că nu te merit .Nu-ţi merit afecţiunea.

-Nu mai spune prostii !

Rick se aşează peste Monica şi o sărută lung .

-Şti, eu te iubesc si aş face orice pentru tine .

-Dar nu poţi face nimic Rick , şti deja că oricât aş încerca nu pot renunţa la el .

-Fie, nu pot să te fac să-l uiţi , dar măcar...te pot face să ieşi cu mine la un film diseară ?

-Aha...dacă tata pleacă în Anglia .

-Şi când pleacă ?

-Mâine la 10 .Se va duce să-şi ia bagajele .Se mută definitiv cu noi.

Oliver P.D.V.

Nicole e o fată minunată ,dar nu ne prea suportăm .Am invitat-o la o întâlnire pentru a discuta .Deşi ne urâm , e o bună ascultătoare . Ochii ei violet sunt hipnotici , iar părul blond cu şufiţe ca de foc îţi ia ochii . E perfectă ,dar nu e Monica .

-Hei , Nicole !

-Bună Oliver ! Credeam că o să mă laşi baltă .

-Nu puteam...tata mi-a zis că sunt obligat să ies cu tine .

-Mda, păi hai să recapitulăm...eu nu te plac deloc !

-Nici eu !

-Atunci de ce nu-i zici surorii tale să vină să iasă cu fratele meu ?

-Are un iubit şi nu vrea să îl dezamgească .

-Ok . Tu nu ai o iubită ?

-Nup . Dar îmi place o fată .Dar nu e pentru mine .

-Despre cine e vorba ? Întrebă roscata aşezându-se pe o bancuţă din parc .

-Este ….chiar îţi pasă ?Nu vreau să te plictisesc .

-Nu , chiar deloc . Dar...-spuse ea apropiindu-se de mine- vreau să te suntem obligaţi să vorbim între noi .

-Ok , e vorba de Monica !

-Wow ! Nu e sora ta ?

-Suntem fraţi vitregi .

-Ok .I-ai spus şi ei asta ? Că...o placi ?

-Da...dar ea este cu nesuferitul de Rick.

-Rick...acel Rick ?

-Da.Îl cunoşti ?

-Da,suntem într-un fel...rude ...E vărul meu .

-Super !

-Mda.

-Vrei să vii la mine acasă ? Putem să vedem un film .

-Ok , stai doar să iau ceva de la chioşcul acela .Sora mea lucrează acolo .

-Ok,te aştept în maşină.

Rick şi Monica stăteau în pat şi se uitau la un film când...

_Dring !_

-Cred că acela e telefonul tău , Rick!

-Da, dar nu vreau să răspund .

-Haide,poate e ceva important !

-Nu .nu e nimic .

-Ok .

_Dring!_

-Rick , răspunde !

-Bine, bine !

**Conversaţie**

**Rick**

_Tipa de la telefon_

**-Ti-am zis să mă laşi în pace !**

_-Ştiu , dar am ceva important să îti spun !_

**-Nu cred că e aşa de important încât să mă întrerupi de la o întâlnire cu Monica !**

_-Ok , dacă aşa crezi ! Vreau să vorbim , mâine...după şcoală !_

**-Ok , ne vedem atunci !**

Seara la cină...Monica şi Oliver s-au aşezat unul în fata celuilalt .

-Deci ...cum a mers intâlnirea ta cu Nicole ? Spuse ea cu un accent ciudat .

-Bine ,dar a ta ?

-Nu prea bine .Unchiul lui Rick a murit .

-Poftim ? Nu cred ,Nicole mi-ar fi spus .

-Nicole , ce treabă are ea cu el ?

-Sunt veri !

-Ok ,înseamnă că m-a minţit ?

-Poate ,ţi-am zis că nu-i de nasul tău !

-Şi cu cine ai vrea să ma întâlesc ?

-Ăăămm...

-Oliver !

-Ce-i ? Ţi-am zis deja , Monica . Eu sunt îndrăgostit de tine !

-Ştiu ,dar trebuie să treci mai departe , cu toţii o facem într-un final.

_Spatiul dintre cei doi era din ce în ce mai se apropie de ea şi o sărută .Monica rupe sărutul şi spune printre lacrimile fiebinţi :_

-Şti că nu putem fi împreună,Oliver ! Chiar daca nu suntem rude , avem totuşi legătura frate-soră .Ce vor zice părinţii ?

-Ei n-or să zică nimic , ne iubim şi asta e tot ce contează .

-Nu ştiu , Oliver ! E vorba despre tine ! Tu nu prea ai avut relaţii lungi cu iubitele tale.

-Monica...stai !

-Noapte Bună , Oliver !

Capitolul VII – Tot ce ne omoară , ne face să ne simţim în viaţă

_Când veţi citi aceste rânduri voi fi de mult timp plecat în Londra . Monica, aseară Oliver mi-a spus că voi sunteţi îndrăgostiţi şi accept asta . Spun doar că, ei bine , familia lui Nicole ne-ar fi putut ajuta să trecem mai repede peste tot scandalul .Se spune că eu aş fi înşelat-o pe mama voastră pe când eram primar . Nu este adevărat ._

-Oliver, unde este tata ?

-A plecat !

-Ce este aia ? Este o scrisoare de la el ?

-Da .

_Oliver mă surprinde printr-un sărut lung şi apăsat .Îmi cuprinde talia şi mă aşează pe măsuţa din sufragerie .Sărutul continuie pe gât , apoi din ce în ce mai jos ._

-Oliver , potoleşte-te ! Strig eu printre săruturi

-Te iubesc , Monica !

-Şi eu ! Dar nu ...nu vreau asta...acum . Spune...spune-mi ce s-a întâmplat ?

-I-am spus că suntem îndrăgostiţi şi a scris în scrisoare că este de acord .

-Poftim ?!

-Şi spune că a vrut să fiu cu Nicole doar pentru că atunci când era primar , ar fi înselat-o pe mama ta .

-Oh, doamne ! Spun eu aşezâdu-mă pe canapea .

_Lacrimile îmi curg pe obraji .Primesc un mesaj anonim._

"_Ne vedem la 22 în Angels Hotel's "_

-Cine e ?

-Rick , ar fi trebuit să mă văd cu el la 22.Mă voi despărţi de el , dar trebuie să hotărâm ceva împreună , ok ? Nu vreau să ...stric prietenia dintre tine şi el .

-Monica, Rick mi-a fost prieten , dar ar trebui să îţi spun un secret .

-Spune-mi .

-O mai ţi minte pe Simona ?

-Da, a fost iubita ta în clasa a 7-a .Ce e cu ea ?

-Ei bine, ştii de ce m-am despărţit de ea ?

Am dat dezaprobator din cap .

-Rick face afaceri cu fete . S-a apucat de asta în clasa a 8-a , dar pe vremea când ieşeam cu Simo , tatăl lui se ocupa de afarcere .

-Ce vrei să spui ?

-Că le duce la produs . Înţelegi ? Le face prostituate şi apoi le ucide când nu vor să mai îl asculte.

-E groaznic . De ce nu mi-ai zis înainte să ies cu el ?

-Pentru că am văzut că îţi place de el şi …

-Oliver ...nu mi-a plăcut de el niciodată . Am ieşit cu el doar pentru că tu erai cu Nicole , verisoara lui !

-Nu e verişoara lui …

-Adică mă şi înşală ?

-Nu , vrea să o ducă şi pe ea la produs .Se întâlnesc la ora 22 la Angels Hotels .

-Pe bune ? Acum am primit mesaj anonim că trebuie să merg acolo ! Dar pe ea cum a păcălit-o ?

-Nu ştiu , dar spunea că trebuie să meargă acolo să se vadă cu o prietenă .Dar se pare că a minţit .

-Trebuie să mergem acolo sa o salvăm .

-Nu , voi suna eu la poliţie .

-Oliver , nu ! Trebuie să-l păcălim cumva înainte .

-Ok . Dar să ai grija .

-Voi avea. Trebuie să mă laşi să-l păcălesc şi dacă lucrurile o iau razna să suni la poliţie , bine ?

-Bine . Uite pune camera asta de filmat şi microfonul sub hainele tale.

-Unde că se vor vedea .

-Nu , sunt destul de mici si nu se văd.

_L-am sărutat lung pe Oliver si el m-a ridicat de pe canapea ._

-Mă bucur că lucrurile sunt mai clare între noi .

-Şi eu . Dar simt totuşi că nu e bine că suntem împreună .Poate cineva ne vrea despărţiţi ...şi nu suport sentimentul ăsta .

-Şşş...am totul sub control .Haide să-l prindem pe Rick .

Capitolul VIII-Însfârşit împreună...

Hei , te-ai gândit să apari şi tu ? Mă intreabă Rick îmbrăţisându-mă.

Ştiu că am întârziat , dar nu puteam să plec pentru că tata a venit acasă.Nu prea este de acord cu relaţia noastră,Rick.

Vrei să vi la mine în apartament ? Să îţi fac un ceai .

Ok.

_Câteva minute mai târziu am pus planul în şi cu mine trebuia să stăm în apartametul lui până ajugea şi cealaltă fată cu trebuia să se pefacă geloasă pe mine şi să sune poliţia .Rick este aşa un ….idiot .O să cadă imediat în plasă pentru că nu ea o să sune poliţia ci pe Oliver care o să le spună poliţistilor apartamenul lui Rick._

La ce te tot gândeşti ? Mă întrabă el sărutându-mă pe gât,dar îl resping încet pentru că am microfonul şi camera de spion agăţate de bluza.

-La ...obosită.Îmi e dor de zilele în care eu si Oliver eram mici şi nu …-

-...eraţi îndrăgostiţi ?

Da.

— O să te fac să te simţi mai bine ...spune el sărutându-mă pe gât şi desfacându-mi unul din nasturii de la bluză.

— Rick , opreşte-te ! Spun eu dându-i mâna la o parte.

— Ce e? Nu eşti gata ? Spune el cu un zâmbet pervers.

— Nu şi nu vreau să regret fiind că ştiu că...mă înşeli ! Spun eu ţipând .

— Ce tot zici acolo, Monica ? Nu te-am înselat nicio-

— Cu Nicole ! "Verişoara ta ! " . Şti ce mi-a zis ? Că eu sunt verişoara ta .Se pare că eu şi ea suntem verişoare...hmm ? Ce ai de spus acum , Rick ?

— Monica …

— Adevă ADEVĂRUL..

— Da, adevărul este că mă folosesc de Nicole ca să îl îndepărdeze pe Oliver de tine şi să putem fi împreună.Da, am fost cu ea...câteva nopţi.În asta constă plata .

— Perfect ! Nu vreau să te mai apropi de mine sau Oliver , bine ? Sau voi arăta dovezile la poliţie.Mă şantajezi să mă culc cu tine decând plecase el în Anglia,deşi ştiai că pe el în iubeam şi că el voiam să fie se numeşte şantaj.

— Rick ? Spuse o fată brunetă cu ochii verzi ,presupun că ea Nicole.

— Nicole...

— Monica ?

— Nicole pleacă cât mai poţi ! Vrea să te ducă la p-

_O maşină de poliţie opri în faţa blocului lui Rick , se auzea sirena care urla .S-au auzit câteva ciocănituri , dar eu şi Nicole ne uitam la Rick înspăimântate de deschise uşa şi un om bătrân , însoţit de alţi trei agenţi şi Oliver erau la uşă._

— Tu esti Rick? Întrebă bătrânul _._

— Da, eu sunt.

— Sunteţi arestat.

— Pentru ce ?

— Pentru şantaj şi pentru trafic ilegal cu fetele dispărute.

— Nu...nu înţeleg.

— Ce nu pricepi , Rick ? Eşti arestat .Ai preluat afacerea ilegală a tatălui tău ca să distrugi vieţile fetelor ! Am spus aproape ţipând , iar Oliver mă ţinea de mână pentru a mă linişti.

— Oh, nu ! Doar nu credeai că eu chiar ţin la tine ! A spus Rick nonşalant. Aai fost atât de prostuţă !

— Hă ? Eu am fost prostuţă ? Mai bine gândeşte-te de ce nu am acceptat să mă culc cu tine ! Spun eu , iar Oliver mă priveşte uimit.

— Nu e momentul potrivit domnişoară.Haide , Rick , vei sta departe de fete o perioadă ! Spune ofiţerul , iar eu încep să plâng.

— Hei , eşti bine ? Mă întreabă Nicole punându-şi o mână pe umărul meu .Ce ţi-a făcut idiotul ăla ?

— M-a făcut să par o fetiţă stupidă.N-am să-l iert niciodată.M-a obligat să fiu cu el deşi ştia că îl iubesc pe Oliver.

— Toată chestia asta a devenit ciudată şi pentru mine , spune Oliver prinzându-mi mâ , îţi dai seama ce se putea întâmpla dacă nu ne dădeam seama la timp ?

— Puteam acum să fiu prin Australia ...cu cangurii ! Spun eu încercând să glumesc , dar se pare că Oliver nu s-a prins.

— Se putea şi asta , dar ...ai fi putut muri , din cauza unui idiot obsedat de că acum...eu şi Nicole numai suntem obligaţi să ne căsătorim , nu ? Spuse el sarcastic , iar Nicole îşi roti ochii.

— Rick nu are de a face cu asta , să le spui cu cine vrei să cine iubeşti cu adevărat..., spuse Nicole ieşind pe uşă urmată de doi poliţiş să dea declaraţ şi Oliver am dat înainte de a veni la Rick .

— De nu mi-ai zis că nu ai fost cu Rick ...adică...

— Să mă culc cu el , spun eu roşind imediat , iar Oliver zâmbi.

— Am auzit că, prima dată trebuie să fie cu cineva special.

— ...cineva pe care iubeşti.

— Exact,putem merge acasă.Îmi este frig şi plouă.

— Ok, să mergem ! Spune el sărutându-mă pe o umbrelă şi o ă ploua şi maşina lui Oliver era acasă , deci nu puteam merge cu maşina.

După un drum lung până la staţia de taxi , Oliver a rupt încet tăcerea şi m-a sărutat pe obraji.

— Nu şti cât de mult te iubesc , Monica ! Nu-ţi poţi imagina !

— Oliver, nici tu nu-ţi imaginezi cum a fost pentru mine să ţin asta doar pentru conştiinţa fost ..obligaţi să trăim ca doi fraţi când de fapt destinul era să fim împrenă.Te plăceam de vara trecută, crede-mă sincer !

— Vreau să fiu cu tine , nu vreau să mai aştept ! Spune el şi îşi presează buzele peste ale mele încet.Şoferul făcu ochii mari şi opri taxiul.

— Face 5 $ , spuse el după o pauză scurtă.Oliver îi întinse o bacnotă şi deschise uşa maşinii.

— Vrei să îţi fac un ceai, a plouat destul de tare şi nu vreau să răceş sunt câteva zile de şcoală şi apoi urmează vara ! Abia aştept să îţi pui costumul de baie ! Spuse el prinzându-mă de talie şi învârtindu-mă.

Oh...stai ! Nu mă mai învârti ! Oliver !

Capitolul IX- Ultima zi de şcoală—Prima zi de vară

Somnoaroasă de fel , am oprit alarma care nu înceta să sune.

—Oliver ! Oliver ! Strig eu punându-mi halatul şi mergând pe hol către baie.

—Monica , de ce strigi ? Întreabă el frecându-şi ochii.

—Începe şcoala , prostuţ ultima zi , vrei să întârzi ?

—Nu , chiar nu vreau, spune el sărutându-mă.A profitat că sunt în halat şi că pijamalele mele erau subţiri şi a început să mă sărute.

—Oliver , stai ! Trebuie să mergem ...la şcoală ! Spun eu râzând.

—Of..strici tu toată distrac-

—Haide pervers mic ! Îmbracă-te ! Îţi promit că vom avea timp şi de distracţie ! Oohh..nu face botic de căţeluş ! Spun eu prinzându-l de obraji .

—Sărută-mă ca să-mi treacă , spune el punându-şi mâinile încrucişi la piept.

—Mhm...bine ...bine ! Spun eu apropiindu-mă de obrazul său , însă şi-a sucit capul făcându-mă să-l sărut pe buze.

—Ai trişat ! Am zis într-un final.

Mi-a dat jos halatul şi mi-a dat o rochie roşie .

—Îmbracă-te cu asta ! A ...a fost a surorii mele...naturale.O chema Sarah şi avea cam aceleaşi gusturi ca cu trei ani mai mare ca e tot ce mi-a rămas de la ea.

—Dar...ce s-a întâmplat cu ea ?

—Am fost despărţiţi când părinţii tăi m-au adoptat pe mine , o altă familile a adoptat-o pe -mi amintesc mai multe, dar ştiu că visa să devină 10 ani pe atunci, probabil că acum are 20 de ani ,dar nu ştiu cum s-o găsesc.

—Oliver , am să port rochia , dar te voi ajuta s-o găseşti şi pe Sarah , bine ? Am vorbit cu tata la telefon .Va rupe certificatul de adopţie când vei face 18 putea schimba tu numele pe care vrei să-l păstrezi .Vei avea dreptul să-ţi cauţi părinţii adevăraţi.

—Stiu şi îţi mulţumesc ! Spune el sărutându-mă.

Mi-am pus rochia care arăta superb , iar Oliver mi-a întins mâna şi am mers la ă lumea se obişnuise că suntem împreună şi că el de fapt e fratele meu era nimeni deranjat şi peste câteva zile era ziua născută pe 15 iunie , iar şcoala se termina pe trei zile avans s-o căutăm pe Sarah .O făceam pentru el ! Să simtă că are o familie a insistat ca de ziua mea să mergem în Parcul de distracţii "Disney Land ".

—Pe mama ta reală ai dorit vreodată s-o cunoşti ? Îl întreb eu împleticindu-mi degetele cu ale lui.

—Mama mea...din câte ştiu a renunţat la mine pentru că nu avea banii necesari să mă crească.Tata era singurul care lucra şi atunci când a murit , ea a trebuit să mă dea spre adopţie după ce m-a născut .

—Îmi pare rău.

—Totuşi , aş fi vrut s-o văd,s-o îmbrăţişez...Ştiu de la femeile acelea de la centru că o chema -a lăsat un jurnal în care a scris câteva lucruri care să mă ajute să mă de 9 luni a stat şi a scris despre ea şi despre cum îşi imagina viaţa lângă fiul ei şi sora sa mai mare.

—Pe sora ta a dat-o spre adopţie ?

— după cum ţi-am zis am fost despărţiţi . Eu nu prea îmi amintesc multe, dar ea avea aproape 10 ani când eu am plecat.

Capitolul IX Partea a II-a

_Cristina se obişnuise deja că eu şi Oliver numai suntem într-o relaţie de fraţ totuşi ,după despărţirea cruntă de Rick , a rămas singură , aşa că m-am gândit ca in această vară să-I găsesc pe zi de şcoală a fost interesantă.Ni s-au dat activităţi de făcut în curtea liceului.Să căutăm diverse că şcoala e gata.E timpul pentru petrecerea de sfârşit de an._

—Mergeţi diseară la petrecerea de sfârşit de an ?

—N-am lipsit niciodată !

—Atunci vin să vă iau pe amândoi la ora 18:30.

—Nu pot să cred că anul viitor absolvim ! spune Oliver prinzându-mă de talie.

—Trebuie să merg cu Cristina să mă pregătesc pentru diseară , crezi ca rezişti până la 18 fără mine ?

—Mă gândeam că am putea sărbătorii după petrecere…?

—Mhm…Oliver…nu acum , spun îndepărtându-l de mine.

—Monica , Oliver ! se aude vocea severă a directoarei.

—Da ? spunem noi în cor.

—Ce credeţi că faceţi aici?

— să căutăm obiecte ?

—Ştiţi foarte bine la ce mă refer ! Nu aveţi idee ce inseamnă asta ?

_Prima data crezusem că directoarea nu ştia că noi suntem un cuplu,dar apoi ne-a zâmbit şi a râs spunând :_

—Sunteţi nominalizaţi pentru regale şi regina balului !

—Noi ? Dar cum s-a…

—Monica, prietena ta Cristina este preşendinta şcolii .Ea te-a problemă e că celaltă concurentă este Isabell şi nu-I place să piardă.

—Eu nu vreau să câş măcar nu sunt competitivă,dar dacă voi câştiga…ei bine,asta e pentru că colegii mei cred că merit.

—Sunt sigură că vei câştiga , acum repede mergeţi acasă şi pregătiţi-vă .Activităţile sunt gata !

_Ora 16 :15 , Jack&amp;Cindy's Boutique_

—Monica , ai probat deja 16 ţinute ! Nu te poţi hotârî ?

—Nu-mi vine să cred ! Asta e perfectă !

—O,doamne ! Eşti superbă în rochia asta ! Cred că Oliver o să te voteze de 100 de ori ! spune Cris râzând.

—Termină ! Nu mi-o permit …

—Haide, te ajut eu ! spune Cris scoţând un card de credit.

—Mulţumesc ,dar nu pot să…

—Dar arăţi minunat în această rochie şi e penultimul an ! Îmi poţi da banii când te angajezi ,haide suntem prietene de foarte mult timp.

—Mulţumesc !

—Acum, să mergem să ne pregătim.

_Oliver POV_

—Atenţie elevi ! Monica,Isabelle , Oliver şi Josh sunt cei care participă la concursul pentru regele şi regina ţi 1 min fiecare să votaţi o singură data un rege şi o regină.Acum , să inceapă petrecerea de sfârşit de an !

—Oliver ! strigă Cristina nervoasă la mine.

—Ce s-a întâmplat ?

—Unde-i Monica ?

—S-a dus la baie…

—Trebuie să se anunţe rezultatele pentru când a plecat ?

—De 2 minute cred.

—Oliver , e prea mult timp.Mă duc după ea !

—Cristina , stai puţin ! Nu vrei să ne distrăm şi fără ea ?

—Ai băut ? mă întreabă mirosindu-mă.

—Nu , nebuno ! Voiam să zic că dacă vrei să îţi aduc un suc sau ceva , merg eu s-o chem pe Monica.

—Ok, m-ai speriat ! Pleacă o data !

_M-am întreptat către baie şi ea tocmai ieş coincidenţă !_

—Oliver , ce faci ?

—Se anunţă câştigătorii în 5 ţi-a luat atât ?

—Oliver , cred că…cred că sunt însărcinată !

Monica POV

_Am ajuns la petrecere şi am simţit nevoia să merg la baie.Mă simţeam rău.Şi am sunat-o pe matuşa mea.Şocul pe care l-am avut a fost -a spus că simptomele sunt clare şi că sunt însărcinată, însă eu şi Rick nu am făcut nimic…apoi mi-am amintit că eu şi Oliver ne-am petrecut aceea noapte de după arestarea lui Rick împreună._

—Cum …cum s-a întâmplat asta ? spune Oliver şocat.

—Oliver, şti foarte bine ! Noaptea aceea…a fost îndeajuns…să…Oliver nu am nici măcar 18 ani !

—Ok, ok ! Stai calmează-te ! Mergem la doctor.O să fie doar te simţi rău de la mâ ă-mă…

—Oliver , mi-e frică …când am acceptat relaţia asta cu tine…nu credeam că va fi atât de ă …în momentul ăsta sunt….sau se poate sa fiu însărcinată ! spun eu cu lacrimi in fi mai bine să luăm o pauză până îmi fac ordine în gânduri …

—Mon-

—Oliver, ascultă-mă ! Te iubesc mai mult decât am iubit pe oricine altcineva cu care am fost,dar ce se întâmplă acum ne poate afecta ă să presupunem că vom avea un copil împreună şi apoi ne separăm din nu stiu ce motive…copilul va fi în aceeaşi situaţie ca noi.Părinţi despărţiţi care îşi refac vieţile ! Nu vreau iubire sinceră şi reală.Fără certuri.

_L-am văzut pe Oliver apropiindu-se de mine şi sărutându-mă lung pe mi-a atins încet burtica şi m-a mai sărutat încă o data._

—Te iubesc !

Capitolul X – Surprize , suprize ?!

Cristina POV

—Monica , Oliver ! Ce se întâmplă ? În 5 minute trebuie să fiţi prezenţi pe scenă !

—Mergi tu Monica, îi explic eu.

—Ce se întâmplă Oliver ? Ce-a păţit ?

—Nimic —răspunde el serios—Monica e însărcinată , termină el propoziţia , iar lacrimile îi curg pe fată.

—Doar nu vorbesti serios ?

—Cum crezi că a-şi glumi cu aşa ceva , Cristina ? Nu poţi să glumesti când e vorba de un copil !

—Înţeleg.Îmi pare rău.N-am ş s-a întâmplat asta ? Nu v-aţi protejat ?

—Cristina , a fost în seara când Rick a fost arestat …probabil că pur şi simplu am uitat.

—Şi Monica ? Monica nu şi-a luat pastila…ştii tu…

—_Atenţie elevi ! Vom anunţa imediat regale şi regina balului ! se aude vocea directoarei._

—Trebuie să mergem .Veţi vorbi voi doi despre asta mai târziu.

Monica POV

—În urma voturilor voastre regale este Oliver Hale ! Felicitări Oliver !

—Mulţumesc ! spune Oliver cu un mic zâmbet.

—Iar regina este , bineînţeles că altfel nici nu se putea…Monica ! Felicitări !

—Trebuie să dansăm ? întreaba Oliver întinzându-mi mâna .

—Vreau ca după asta să discutăm , ok ? Serios ! spun şi ne dăm jos împreună de pe scenă .

—Ok.

Rick POV

—Domnule ?

—Ce vrei, Daniel?

—Am reuşit să plătim cauţiunea , sunteţi liber.

—Mulţumesc , acum îmi pot duce planul la capăt…mă pot răzbuna pe Monica şi Oliver.

_Imediat ce am ieşit din celulă, m-am îndreptat împreună cu Daniel către petrecerea de sfârşit de an .Toată lumea se distra , în timp ce Oliver , Monica şi Cristina stăteau de vorbă la masă._

—Domnule , ce vreţi să faceţi ?

—Daniel, am o misiune pentru tine !

—Care anume ?

—Vreau să ii desparţi pe cei doi,iar pe fată să mi-o aduci mie şi să nu-I faci nimic rău , ai înţeles ? Băiatul poţi să-I faci ,dar pe fată s-o lasi în pace şi să aduci la mine acasă.

—Am înţeles !

Monica POV

—Oliver , să mergem acasă.Vreau să merg mâine la doctor cu Cristina !

—Ok, haide .Cristina , cheamă un taxi.

—Imediat.

_Am văzut un băiat brunet , cu ochii negrii privindu-ma ciudat.M-am gândit că poate se uita la altcineva,dar s-a apropiat de mine şi mi-a zâmbit._

—Mătuşa ta m-a trimis să te duc acasă, sunt Daniel.

— te-am mai văzut pe aici,eşti vreun nepot pierdut al mătuşii ?

—Nu ,drăguţă.Sunt nepotul unei prietene de-a ei.

—Cristina , Oliver ! Merg la mătuşa în seara asta ! Ne vedem mâine ,da ?

—Ok, ai grija ! spune Oliver sărutându-mă , iar Daniel începe şi tuşeşte.

—Scuză-mă…

—Nu-I , maşina aşteaptă afară.

Eram în maşină cu Daniel . Presimţeam că ceva nu e bine , deoarece drumul acesta nu ducea acasă la mătuşa ci la Rick acasă.Ciudat.

—Ăhm…

—Spune!

—Unde mergem ?

—Vei vedea.

—Îmi pare ră vreau să te supăr ,dar Rick nu mai stă aici.

—Te înseli ,scumpo ! Acum coboară !

—Bine , răbdare !

_Nu-mi place tipul ă să scap de sigură că l-a scos pe Rick din închisoare şi trebuie să-I trimit mesaj lui repede numărul şi îl apelez lăsând telefonul pornit în buzunarul din rochie._

—De ce m-ai adus la Rick acasă ?

—Vrea să te vada.

—Dispari Daniel…

—Da, sefu !

—Ai vreun microfon de data asta !?

—N-nu…spun speriată ,dar incercând să par calmă.

_Se apropie încet să mă sărute ,dar m-am dat în spate şi i-am făcut cunoştinţă obrazului său cu palma mea ._

—Mă aduci aici ca să mă violezi ? Nu înţeleg Rick, cu ce ţi-am greşit ?

—Să-ţi explic eu ? Păi , în timp ce erai cu mine…te gândeai la prostul de frate al tau !

—Să nu îndrăzneşti …!

—Şi eu am făcut greşeli, mi-am învăţat lecţia cât am stat închis.

—Prea puţin aş spune !

_Se mai apropie de mine de data asta să mă lovească ,dar simt ceva ce-mi taie suflarea şi cad pe jos privind sângele cum îmi părăseşte trupul ._

—E însărcinată idiotule ! se aude vocea lui Oliver .

—Poftim ? Nu , nu e !

—Eşti idiot ! Trebuie să mergem la spital ! Poate pierde copilul !

Capitolul XI – Amnezie ?!

Oliver POV

—Dacă tu nu o înjungheai nu se ajungea aici , Rick ! ţip eu la el în timp ce aşteptam ca doctorul sa iasă din sala de operaţie .

—De unde era să ştiu ?

—Oh...lasă-mă.Nici nu vreau să te aud !

—Mă scuzaţi , sunteţi rudele domnişoarei Monica Mikaelson ?

—Sunt iubitul ei şi ăh ...un prieten, spun uitându-mă spre Rick .

—Domnişoara Monica era însărcinată în aproape două luni, spune doctorul şi zâmbeşte.

—Era?

—Oh, îmi cer ştiaţi ?

—Ştiam despre sarcină de aseară.Nu eram singuri însă.

—E în regulă stabilizat-o pe Monica şi se va trezi curâ sarcina să nu vă îngrijoreze...va decurge normal,spune doctorul şi apoi îmi întinde o hârtie.

—Ce e asta ?

—Analizele făcute de ări domnule, veţi fi tătic , spune doctorul apoi se îndreaptă către o uşă.

—Sala 32, acolo este ţi intra s-o vedeţi,dar pe rând.

—Mulţumim doctore.

—Monica, iubito ! Cum te simţi ?

—Sunt...ameţită .Oliver , ce s-a întâmplat ?

—Ai fost înjunghiată ...acum eşti bine .Stai liniştită.

—"Eşti un erou , Oliver ! Sărută-mă ! " îl aud pe Rick strigând din pragul uşii.

—Tu...tu ce cauţi aici ?

—Monica, e în regulă...a venit doar sa se asigure că eşti bine.

—Si acum că ştiu , voi ţi grijă de voi...spune Rick cu un zâmbet fals.

—Stai ! spune Monica .

—Ce e ?

—Oliver , ne laşi puţin singuri ?

—Ai grijă te rog.

Monica POV

—Încă nu am terminat cu tine !spune Rick privindu-mă ameninţător.

—Nu ştiu ce crezi că vei scoate de la mine ,dar nu vrei să şti ce simt acum ! spun şi eu la rândul meu.

—Un lucru simplu...

—Cum ar fi ? Ce vrei ca să mă laşi pe mine şi Oliver în pace,Rick ?

—Având în vedere circumstanţele... —spune făcând apropo la bebeluş— vreau să te prefaci că ai amnezie şi să te muţi cu mine până naşti !

—Poftim?Cum să ceri asta ?

—Dacă nu accepţi...va trebui să recurg la vărsare de sânge !

—Nici să nu te gândeşti !

—Atunci ? Vei accepta ?

_În ce te-ai băgat Monica? Acum trebuie să suporţi consecinţele,altfel s-ar putea întâmpla ceva rău cu Oliver sau cu tine..._

—Accept, spun înghiţind în după cele nouă luni , ce ai de gând să faci ?

—E vorba de ce alegi tu să faci ! spune zâmbind . Te poţi întoarce la Oliver ,dar fără copil sau poţi rămâne cu mine , într-o casă luxoasă , cu servitori şi multe altele.

—Nici gând ! Este evident că mă voi întoarce la Oliver cu sau fără copil !

_Cum ar trebui eu să-i spun lui Oliver că am amnezie falsă fără ca Rick să îşi dea seama ? Îi pot trimite un risc ca Rick să-l vadă._

—Iubito...

—Oliver...Rick,poţi pleca acum !

—Însănătoşire grabnică !

—Ce s-a întâmplat ?

—Ăh...nu pot să-ţi spun prea multe ,dar...

—Dar ? Ce ţi-a făcut Rick ?

—Îţi voi spune acasă.Mă simt mai în siguranţă.

—Monica , mă speri ! Spune-mi ce s-a întâmplat .

—Rick...mi-a spus să mă prefac că am amnezie şi să te părăsesc pentru a mă muta cu el ...timp de 7 luni până voi naşte îţi va face ceva rău ţie şi ...copilului.

—Amnezie ?!

—Îmi pare rău...

—Monica...ai acceptat ?

—Trebuia s-o vreau să păţeşti ceva.

—Puteam suna poliţia pentru şantaj...Monica...nu te pot lăsa să faci asta !

—Acum că tot ţi-am spus...am un plan.Mă voi duce la el ,dar te voi suna în fiecare vom întâlni la şcoală.Şi-apoi...anul viitor pe vremea asta absolvim clasa a XII-a , spun cu un zâmbet larg pe faţă.Vom fi împreună tot timpul .

—Te iubesc ! Nu pot să te las să pleci !

—În noiembrie voi naşte şi voi fi alături de tine .

_Lacrimile nu încetau să curgă ,aşa că l-am sărutat î ărţirile sunt grele ,dar acesta era singurul mod prin care să rămân în siguranţă...la fel şi voi reuşi sa până atunci mă voi ocupa de căutarea surorii lui Oliver._

Capitolul XII - Asta cum s-a întâmplat ?

—Monica , stai ! Trebuie să existe o altă cale ! Dacă sunăm la poliţie ?

—Îşi va da seama , Oliver.

—Atunci găsim o cale să nu-şi dea seama.Rămâi săptămâna asta la el , ok ? Eu voi suna la poliţie şi le voi explica situaţ rog ai grijă , eu nu ştiu ce m-aş face fără tine !

—Oliver ...trebuie...trebuie să plec, bine ? Da-mi un mesaj imediat ce suni poliţia, ok? Şi ai grijă.

—Arăţi bine , şi burtica aceea tot drăguţă arăţi ! Te iubesc aşa mult !

—Şi eu ! Nu vreau să mai fi rănit tu sau altcineva , bine ? Trebuie să plec.

La noua casă a lui Rick ( Rick , 18 ani )

—Bun venit la noua ta casă ! Doctorii mi-au spus ca trebuie să mai mergi la un control în curând , deci fă-te comodă .Dormitorul tău e în camera a doua pe partea stânga , exact lânga a să te simţi bine aici.

—Mda, mulţumesc.

—Monica ?

—Ce mai e acum ?

—Vreau să îţi spun ceva , dar de data asta vreau să rămână între noi.

—De parcă aş avea cui să comunic.

—Te rog , ascultă-mă.Cred că ştiu unde sunt sora şi mama lui Oliver.

—Poftim ?

—Am găsit pe net o companie.Şi m-am Hale a lucrat acolo ,iar acum o săptămână şi-a dat demisia.Ştia că cineva o caută.Compania mi-a dat o adresa unde o puteam găsi înainte sa-şi dea demisia ,dar vreau să i-o dai lui Oliver ca s-o verifice !

—Poftim ? Mă ţi sechestrată aici şi acum vrei sa mă ajuti ?

—Vreau să scap de Oliver , ,dacă nu te superi , am ceva de rezolvat.

—Oliver, eşti gata ? Rick a plecat acum 15 minute cu maşina .Nu mi-a zis mi-a spus că are detalii despre mama ta , s-ar putea să vina la tine.

—Monica , tu te simnţi bine ?

—Desigur .Acum scuza-mă trebuie să închid.

_Trebuie să plec de mă simt deloc în siguranţă.Nu ştiu cum am ajuns in situaţia este în pericol dacă Rick ajunge la el , s-a terminat jocul ăsta e deja dus prea departe._

_Am simţit o mână rece pe umerii mei._

—Bună ! spune o voce în spatele o fată cam de 17 ani , cu păr blond şi cârlionţat şi ochii de un albastru pe care nu l-am mai văzut.

—Bună , spun eu nesigură încă ce să spun mai departe.

—Eu sunt o prietenă , spuse fata frecându-şi nervos mâinile.O prietena de-a lui cine eşti ?

—Sunt o cunoştinţă -mi , cum se iese de aici ?Ai vreo cheie ?

—Dean s-ar putea să aibă o cheie.

—Cine e Dean ?

—Fratele lui Rick.

—Ok , unde este el acum ?

—În bucătărie , face clă !

_Am urmat-o pe blondă până în bucătărie , unde, un băiat şaten gătea de zor clătite._

—Bună , eu sunt Monica.

—Dean ! spuse băiatul întorcându-se cu faţa spre săi erau verzi , ca smaraldele, superbi.

—Oh , faci clătite ? întreb eu aşezându-mă pe unul din scaunele din jurul mesei.

—Ţi-e foame ? spune Dean aşezând două farfurii pline de clătite şi un borcan de gem.

—Da, chiar îmi este.

_După două ore în care am vorbit cu el , Dean mi-a zis că nu are voie să mă lase să plec, dar că pot ieşi cu el pentru cumpărături.Şi am acceptat.I-am zis că merg la raionul cu produse de păr şi am ieşit din supermarket , bineînţeles chemând un taxi.I-am spus taximetristului să aştepte când am ajuns acasă.Masina lui Rick nu era acolo ,dar cred că ceva se întâmplase.Când am intrat , Oliver era întins pe jos , iar peste tot era numai sânge._

—Asta cum s-a întâmplat ! spun eu privindu-l pe Oliver , abia mai putea respira când mi-a răspuns.

—Pleacă ! Nu eşti in siguranţă aici ! Va veni după tine !

Capitolul 13 – Încă o lună fără el


End file.
